1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing status information of a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a system for providing status information of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication services are diversified, mobile terminals capable of performing with various service functions are being introduced to the market. In order to confirm the current status information of such mobile terminals, a user has to search various menus to find a menu providing the required information. This search is performed one by one, which is troublesome to the user.
Here, the status information of the mobile terminal signifies options set by the user, such as an alarm setting, a schedule setting, a bell/vibration mode (i.e. a vibration mode, light emitting diode (LED) mode, melody-after-vibration mode or melody mode) setting, and a total call time for mobile communication. In order to confirm a desired one of such various status information set in the mobile terminal, the user must search different menus for one set to serve the desired status information, and select from the searched menus. For this reason, there is a problem in that the user cannot confirm the various status information set in the mobile terminal at a glance.
The status information set in the mobile terminal may further include information about the position of the user, remaining battery power, call records and received/sent short messaging service (SMS) message records of the mobile terminal, in addition to the above-listed information.
On the other hand, the mobile terminal conventionally provides a status information display service to display, for a particular service, status information of respective services set, provided or used for respective service menus in a distributed manner. For this reason, it is impossible for the user to confirm or obtain records of services used by the mobile terminal or status information set therein at a glance, resulting in an inconvenience to the user.
A conventional procedure of confirming two types of status information set using the mobile terminal is carried out in the below manner. The two types of status information to be confirmed, described below, are a total call time and an alarm time.
<Status Information Confirmation Procedure>
Menu key selection→Electronic Diary menu selection→Time Management menu selection after scrolling→Total Call Time View menu selection→call time confirmation→Cancel key selection→Cancel key selection→Alarm menu selection→Alarm Setting menu selection→alarm time setting→Confirm key selection→End key selection
In order to confirm the status information set in the mobile terminal, the user has to be fully aware of and perform a complex key selection procedure to confirm the set status information, as discussed above.